


Don't mess with Monty.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles brings Nerf guns to the office, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with Monty.

It was supposed to be a joke, or at least it had started out as one. Miles had bought Nerf guns for the office, an obvious mistake. He'd left them in the studio, where Monty had quickly stolen one and sniped whoever passed his office. At first nobody noticed, for every shot Monty missed. He cursed every time, scurrying out from his safe place to collect the bullets he'd lost when his victim had safely passed. He quickly ran back, hiding behind his white screens for his next target. Unfortunately, it had been Miles who'd picked that time to wander back into the studio. Unaware of Monty's little game, he stopped short to stare at the Nerf guns when he realised one of them was missing. It was his own mistake, leaving him out in the open and in the direct fire of Monty's foam bullet. He was an easy target, unmoving and unsuspecting. Monty fired, the bullet finally hitting his mark as Miles recoiled in shock at the sudden pressure at the side of his head.

  
It didn't hurt, simply startled him as Miles bent to pick the bullet up. With a smile, he understood the situation and looked around the studio. Everyone was working diligently, nobody was even looking in his direction. Miles was at a loss as to who fired the bullet in the first place. Until Monty giggled, unable to keep his laughter at bay as Miles' eyes narrowed in the direction of his office. Miles reached out for one of the guns, fingers curling around the cool plastic and lifting it just as Kerry entered the studio. Kerry ran towards Miles with childish excitement when he spotted the guns, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looked up at Miles expectantly.  
"Oh cool, where did you get those?" Kerry asked, looking hopefully at the last gun left for the taking.  
"I brought them in. Grab that one for me, will you? We've got an animator to catch." Miles said, sounding much more epic in his own mind. Kerry reached for the gun, standing dumbfounded beside his friend.  
"Shane?" He asked hopelessly, noticing said animator was not in the studio.  
"No, Monty." Miles corrected, smirking in the direction of Monty's desk.

  
Having overheard their conversation, Monty silenced a yelp from his lips by his hands. He had to hide, he knew it. He darted below his desk, tugging his chair forward so that it could act as a barrier between him and the two giggling writers who were quickly approaching.  
"Monty," Miles called cheerily as Monty caught sight of his feet, quickly followed by Kerry's, "Monty where are you?" Miles asked, looking around the seemingly deserted area. Kerry's gaze followed his own, frowning when he realised Monty was nowhere in sight.  
"Must have gone." Kerry said helpfully but Miles shook his head.  
"No, he can't have. He's here, I know it." Miles insisted, wandering around the small space Monty called an office. Monty held his breath, watching him walk around from where he was hidden. He thought he'd gotten away from it when it seemed Miles and Kerry were turning to leave.

  
However Monty's luck ran out when suddenly the feet he thought were disappearing turned to come back, the chair he'd thought protected him suddenly pulled away. He expected Miles and Kerry's heads to appear but instead two Nerf guns invaded his space, aiming straight for him. Monty covered his head with his hands when they began to fire, shower in him with foam bullets. He could hear them laughing as they emptied their rounds onto him and before long Monty was calling out for mercy.  
"I surrender." He cried, raising his hands and crawling out from under his desk. Miles and Kerry ceased fire, smirking proudly at him. Monty smiled nicely back at them as he offered his hand. Miles shook it first, but as Kerry finished shaking it Monty quickly ducked under his desk to grab his desk. Miles and Kerry were shocked as Monty began firing at them. They found that when they tried to shoot back, they'd used all of their bullets. As they scrambled on the floor to find some, Monty chased them away and waved them off.  
"That will teach you to mess with me." He called out to them, laughing as he turned to go back to work.


End file.
